


Wet Dreams

by FireflyAndTheStoryJar



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Somnophilia, Consentacles, Daddy Kink (Brief), Double Penetration, Hybrid AU, Hybrid/Human Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Slight feminization, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Wet Dream, belly bulge, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/pseuds/FireflyAndTheStoryJar
Summary: Shane’s dreams become a reality for Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Aka:  
> The tentacle fic I spedrun for the lovely folks on the SSS! You guys are so big brain hehe!

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Night, big guy.” Ryan hummed before he settled into their wide, cool bed and flicked off the lamp light on his side dresser. Shane used one of his many dark blue-indigo limbs to flick off his light before having it retreat back under the covers to join its many brethren.

Ryan had grown used to his boyfriend’s wiggingly, undulating tentacles ever since they started to grow close as friends. Even after a few years of slowly falling in love and eventually Ryan getting the guts to push their relationship further, the tentacles Shane’s lower body was made of never fazed him. Why would it, when there were weirder hybrid-borns than him out there? They just came with some challenges and… interesting benefits.

See, Shane was a vivid dreamer. Had been ever since Ryan met the guy. His body would react now and again to these dreams. One time, Ryan had been roused from a deep sleep in the middle of the night to find that he was almost entirely encased in Shane’s careful tendrils, Shane’s upper human half shaking from a night terror. That had been a rough night, as Ryan couldn’t easily wake his boyfriend up and Shane’s dream had left a bad feeling with him for the rest of that day.

Other nights, however… Shane’s tendrils would take up a mind of their own and seek out Ryan’s warm skin. The slick limbs would rub up against his chest and ass, trying to wake him so that they could have their fun. The first time it had happened, Ryan had woken Shane up gently and the two briefly went over what to do about the night groping. After a pause to sleep (no serious conversation can happen at three a.m., no matter how much Ryan’s night owl nature would protest), they discussed what needed to happen in case it happened. Ryan had been fine with it, and based on the tender nature of the tentacles and the fact that Ryan was able to get out of the situation to begin with, he could deal with a little fun whenever Shane’s nightly dreams decided to grow steamy. Shane agreed, but asked that Ryan would tell him the morning after it happened, that way they’d both be kept out of the dark.

Tonight was such one night. Ryan didn’t really know when it began, but he had a pretty good idea. Usually, the stronger, suction cup ones would gently push at his body to put him in a position they wanted him to be. Those same strong ones would then wind around him and slowly pull his shirt free, leaving Ryan to sleepily shift to get comfortable once again. They’d go for his sweatpants next, tugging and pulling the material down with his boxers until they were tossed aside.

Now bare, they’d usually slowly fuck him with a smooth, leaking tentacle while another of similar feeling would wrap around his cock and jerk him off until he came. Tonight, however, they were feeling more adventurous.

Ryan slowly awoke to his arms and legs being wrapped up in the strongest of Shane’s tendrils, the suction cups digging into his skin and sure to leave red marks along his biceps and forearms. He looked down at his legs and shivered as the tentacles finished coiling up around his calves to grip his thighs, Shane’s tendrils now suspending him in a spread eagle position.

“This is different…” He rasped, voice still rough from sleep. Two more tendrils, the silky, deep blue ones that gleamed with a liquid that Ryan had developed a Pavlovian response to, came up slowly and started rubbing against his stomach and chest, playing with his nipples and spreading the clear fluid over them. Already, the trails of heat that followed the gliding limbs were starting to burn, seeping into Ryan’s muscles and bones, setting him on fire already.

A soft moan left his lips as he let his head fall back, his eyes falling shut while those loving limbs kept rubbing and caressing his chest and sides, slowly trailing up his neck in their exploration. Shane knew every little spot that had Ryan gasping and mewling by now— the tendrils were just following sinful muscle memory.

One of them circled loosely around his neck and prodded at his lips, the fluid just a little thicker than water. Ryan gasped a little before he let it in, sucking it into his mouth and moaning around it. Below him, he distantly heard Shane groan in his sleep, the tendrils shuddering from the feel of Ryan’s hot mouth.

The aphrodisiac of the tentacle dripped slowly down Ryan’s throat, sparking more heat to bloom. It spread slowly, teasingly, over him, the hooks of heat slowing Ryan’s thoughts down and turning his face from a soft pink to a deepening shade of scarlet. The honey-thick warmth left Ryan mewling and sucking more on the appendage, his hips twitching with the need to find something to grind against. His plead was left unanswered as the limb moved slowly in and out of Ryan’s mouth, pushing a little deeper each time until it was fucking his throat at a moderate pace.

Ryan’s eyes were crossing, half-lidden and pupils blown from the soft, almost cinnamon taste of the limb and fluid in his throat. He whimpered when more of those delightful tendrils, smaller and more dexterous, finally moved to coil around his cock. It squeezed just on the line of too much before moving up and down his length. Panting breaths from both Ryan and Shane filled the room, the sleeping hybrid dreaming of the scene that was taking place just a little bit above him.

The slick sounds of pre-come and aphrodisiac filled Ryan’s ears, distracting him from a thick tendril feeling around for his hole. His eyes opened when he felt the wet, thick head of it poking at his cheeks, his mind focusing a little more and his hips wiggling a little in excitement. A suction cup one circled his hips and squeezed, forcing him to stillness as the thick tentacle pushed its way into Ryan’s ass.

Ryan’s mewl was muffled as the deep indigo tentacles in his ass and his mouth slowly started to fuck him in tandem, one pulling out of Ryan while the other forced its gleaming length into him, then vice versa. The one in his ass nicked his prostate on the way into him after another push in, causing Ryan to fall over the edge. His cum covered the tentacle jerking him off and the ones twitching underneath him, as if waiting for a chance to get their cool, viscous tendrils on Ryan’s warmed and reddened body.

The tentacles kept fucking Ryan, slowly still, not minding the way he whimpered with overstimulated joy. The one on his cock squeezed and pulled, coaxing Ryan to grow hard again. Two more joined the fun, rubbing at his nipples and squeezing the nubs in a rhythm that left Ryan guessing and dangling close to the edge. The one in his ass slowly started to speed up, grazing his prostate each and every slide in and out now. The one in his throat followed its lead, leaking more and more of that sweet fluid down Ryan’s throat that made him twitch and shake.

The second orgasm took him by surprise. Even though he could feel it building up at the base of his spine, it engulfed him like a tidal wave, slowly approaching until it was right there, taking him with the waves of burning euphoria. As Ryan clenched around the tendril in his ass, its rhythm became erratic before it burrowed deeper into Ryan and went stiff. He gasped through his nose as hot, thick fluid filled him up, his stomach burning pleasantly as the sheer volume being released into him kept coming. Ryan tried to look down, and was met with a brief sight that had him moaning in delight.

His stomach was slightly rounder than normal from how much come was being pumped into him, the warmth of the come joining the aphrodisiac’s heat still burning throughout every part in his body. The thick cum leaked slowly out of him towards the end of the tentacle’s orgasm, dripping down his thighs and onto the squirming tentacles below. Then it started fucking Ryan again, this time pushing even deeper and pressing insistently against his prostate as it went.

  
  
Ryan thrashed a little at the feeling, his breathing ragged and his eyes falling shut. The slim tendril in his throat released more of that mind-numbing, intoxicating liquid into his maw, the influx of it mixing in with spit and dripping out of the corners of Ryan’s stretched lips to coat his cheeks and neck. He was still hard despite having come twice already, his cock red and just oozing precome as his prostate was milked for all he was worth.

The tendrils on his aching nipples flicked and tugged at the hardened nubs, sending shockwave after shockwave of need into Ryan’s groin. He whimpered and twitched in his bonds, shivering when his restraints tightened more. The one around his neck tightened as well, reminding him of its presence-- and who he belonged to.

The realization had him coming explosively, the overstimulation and lack of air sending him so high that his body went limp. His eyes rolled back as his eyelids fell heavily shut. Ryan was thoroughly spent, but the tentacles kept going. The slick tendril on his cock was replaced with one that was hollow and slick, his half hard dick sliding easily into the warmth of it. It gently sucked on him, root to tip, milking him as his body was fucked, filled with come, and flooded with aphrodisiac.

\----

In the morning, Shane awoke feeling full and satisfied. His bleary eyes slowly opened to the sight of Ryan above him, still blissfully tied up in his purplish-blue restraints and being fucked from both ends. His dark chocolate eyes were half open and glassy, little tear tracks prevalent on his tanned, flushed cheeks. Although his mouth was full, a smile still found a home on his face.

Shane gasped a little at the sight, concerned and a little excited at the same time. He took control of his many limbs and slowly brought Ryan down to lay on the bed, the tentacles letting go and leaving Ryan to breathe and come down from the nirvana he had been riding since he woke up a few hours beforehand. “Ry…?”

  
  
Ryan’s empty, happy eyes slowly looked over at him, his smile slow to return as he giggled. It was a raspy exhale of laughter, sounding like wooden air chimes during a gentle breeze. Shane glanced over his lover’s body, seeing the red crescent moon marks littering Ryan’s legs and arms. His little human was still covered in the aphrodisiac, dried and wet, and his cute face and rubbed-raw chest were still a deep shade of ruby.

“You really let them have you, my good boy…,” Shane purred gently, petting Ryan’s curled hair with one of his human hands, “You took it so well, my little princess… let’s talk after you come back to Daddy, ok?”  
  
  
Ryan shuddered and nodded, reaching up with his sore arms to hug Shane. The hybrid let him, cuddling him. They would talk about this later, when Ryan was back on Earth and able to hold an actual conversation. Though, he had a good feeling that this was going to be the start of something fun for them.


End file.
